


If found, please notify Tony Stark

by athletiger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: "If found, please return to the Avengers Compound and notify Anthony Stark."Or, Steve is lost and found by Peter, Ned, and MJ.





	If found, please notify Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I saw this quote on Tumblr somewhere - it was begging for a fic. So I did it, in 400 words.

It was hard to miss the drop-dead gorgeous blond hunk of a national icon walking around in NYC.

“Hey, is that _Captain_ _America_?” Ned asked, hitting Peter and MJ excitedly before he pointed at the man standing in the middle of Times Square.

MJ barely glanced up before she buried her head back in her book. “Only _you_ would be excited to see him.”

Captain America must have heard Ned’s exclamation because he turned around. “Yep, that’s Cap,” Peter confirmed, before he raised his voice to say, “Hey Cap!”

Steve smiled at them. “Hey kids.”

“What’s up?” Peter asked. “And…are you wearing Mr. Stark’s gag gift?”

Indeed, the t-shirt wrapped tightly around the muscular chest and arms said the following: “If found, please return to the Avengers Compound and notify Anthony Stark.”

“Well…” Steve blushed. “Bucky tossed me into the sewers and this was the only thing I had in my car. I had I think I took a wrong turn.”

“You live here,” MJ deadpanned, not even looking up from her book. “How can you still be lost?”

“I got distracted?” Steve grimaced. “We also moved last week, so I’m not familiar with the directions yet.”

Peter bit his lip. “I don’t remember either.”

Ned was too busy staring at Steve.

MJ scoffed. “You boys are utterly useless,” she said, finally looking up with a glare. She shut the book with a sharp snap. “I assume you brought your car?”

“Ah, yeah,” Steve replied.

“Shotgun,” MJ said, walking away from the boys and ignoring Steve’s confused mumble of “how did she know where I parked my car?”

They finally arrived at the Avengers Compound an hour later with MJ’s guidance. She dragged Steve into the building and called out, “Mr. Stark! I found your boyfriend!”

“I’m not…” Steve began, but his protest died down when MJ looked at him.

“Not my boyfriend,” Tony called back. A moment later, he appeared. “Hi Cap, kids. Hey, you’re wearing my…” Steve cut him off with a look, and Tony snickered.

“I have returned Captain America and notified you,” MJ declared. “I’ll take your next blueprint idea as payment.”

“MJ’s kidding!” Peter yelped, dragging her and Ned backwards. “See you later Mr. Stark!”

“I would’ve said yes,” Tony remarked before he snickered again and gave Steve a peck on the cheek. “Glad you’re back, husband.”

Steve rolled his eyes and kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got fics on tumblr @la-toratempesta!


End file.
